


Best friends

by Rubikscuber02



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubikscuber02/pseuds/Rubikscuber02
Summary: Jace, Clary, and Jon have been best friends since birth, but Jace had to move away. Will they meet again?
Relationships: Clary Fray & Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Céline Herondale/Stephen Herondale, Jocelyn Fairchild/Valentine Morgenstern
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey! This is my first fanfic. Would appreciate any advice and/or tips. English isn´t my first language so I apologize for any mistakes. Hope you like it! :-) You could also read this story on Wattpad or fanfiction.net: same story and account name.

_Jace + Jonathan: 11 & Clary: 10_

"Jacey! Stop! Give it back!" the little red-haired girl cried out as she ran after the golden-haired boy.

"No way am I going to stop! You have to earn it!" 

"Why do you have to torture me like this!" Clary asked exasperated, plopping down on the ground. Not even a few seconds later Jace was sitting next to her, handing her sketchbook back. 

"I want to play with you, but you have been drawing the whole day," Jace replied in a defeated tone.

"Why don´t you ask Jon? He is better at sports anyway."

"But I played with him yesterday. I want to spend time with my other best friend."

"Okay you got my attention, what do you wanna do?"

"Just sit here with you and talk." 

Clary tilted her head in confusion "Something wrong?" Jace wasn´t someone who was able to sit still for longer than a few minutes.

Clary, Jace, and Jon had known each other since birth. Her parents had settled down in a small town called Idris when they found out that Jocelyn was pregnant. They wanted to have their kids grow up in a peaceful environment and not the fast-paced life of the city. They soon got new neighbors, the Herondales and their son Jonathan Christopher. They bonded over their sons having the same name and being almost the same age. A year later Clary came along and they had been best friends ever since. While the two boys were often found running around. Clary was far more likely to draw in her sketchpad. Though sometimes the boys would sit down with Clary or they would chase her around the garden.

"Hey, Clary?" Jace bumped her with his shoulder, ripping her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, I spaced out for a bit there. What did you want to tell me?" the small smile that had formed on Jaces face was gone. 

"Jace?" Clary asked getting worried.

"I´m moving" 

"What? Did you say that you are moving?!" Clary asked shocked, but when Jace's face didn´t change she understood that he was serious.

With a trembling voice and tears forming in her eyes, she told him, "You can´t move away! You can´t leave your two best friends behind!"

"I am so sorry my father told me this morning. That is why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to be the one to tell you. We are moving to new york next week" tears were gathering in his own eyes.

Seconds later he had a face full of red curls and her little arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Jace pulled her closer, clinging to her desperately, hoping that this was all a bad dream. Jon joined their tearful embrace moments later, the three clinging.

Their parents watched from inside the house, feeling sad and guilty that they had to tear them apart. But Stephen thought that it would be best to move to his mother, Imogen, and his brother's family in New York. The death of his wife, Celine, had only been a few months ago. He felt that it would be good for them to be away from all the memories. And saw the move as a chance to reconnect with his family and to show Jace where he grew up.

Outside the three friends slowly loosened their embrace.

"Hey... um... I have a present for both of you" Jace told them. The other two looked at him with confused and intrigued faces, since Jace wasn´t one to be hesitant. He pulled two boxes from his pocket, handing one to each of them. Clary and Jon looked at him for a second, but at his prompting, they began to open them. While Jon pulled out a neckless with a silver compass, Clary pulled out one with a rose gold charm. Jace had pulled out the one he was wearing under his clothes, his being gold-colored.

"I thought that if we wore them we could be more connected. You know even though we are apart, we had something that connected the three of us." Jace explained looking down at his feet nervously.

Clary laid a comforting hand on Jace fidgeting ones, and Jon put a comforting hand on his shoulder. They smiled at each knowing that the would always be best friends. Regardless of where they lived, or how far away from each other they were. They would still have all the memories, this bond. Not being together in the same place wouldn´t change that.


	2. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace is moving away. Who will he meet?

Chapter 2: Moving 

**Disclaimer: I am only going to say this once. I don´t own the Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does. I do own the plot of this fanfiction.**

**AN: Quick info: Valentine and Jocelyn are Jon and Clary's parents and Jace´s parents are Stephen and Céline. Jace and Stephen moved to New York, where his brother Edmund lives with his family. His wife Linette and their three children, Will, Cecily, and Ella. Idris is located somewhere in Europe around Germany and France. I am also not gonna be posting regularly and often in the next few weeks since exams are coming up. Now on with the Chapter.**

_One week later_

Jace POV 

Tears are streaming down Clary's freckled cheeks as the two of us hug for the last time before I am moving. Jon joins the hug and I put one of my arms around his shoulders. 

"Jace we have to go!" my father yells from where he is waiting at the car. I give my two best friends one last squeeze and let go of the hug. Clary still holds on to my hand, not letting me go. 

"You can´t leave!" Clary gets out between sobs. 

Tears are forming in my own eyes as I reply, "I have to. But I will call you as soon as I get there. And we will stay in contact." I reluctantly pull my hand from the tight grip she has on it. I take a step away from them. As I do so Jon pulls Clary tighter against him. The two of them are joined by their parents on either side, the two having said goodbye to my father before. I look back at the family of four while my dad and I get into the car. Keeping a firm grip on my necklace I watch as they get smaller and smaller. Until we drive around the corner and I lose sight of them. 

_Time-lapse_

We landed in New York a few minutes ago and are now looking for my uncle and his family. I can´t see much, but my dad seems to have spotted him because he takes off into the direction of the doors. Dragging my suitcase behind me I follow him. 

When we get through the crowd I see a blonde man with light blue eyes holding up a sign that says 'Herondale'. Beside him stands a shorter woman with black hair and dark blue eyes. Two children are standing to the left of their parents. They inherited their mother's black hair. They both have blue eyes, though the girl has eyes more like their fathers and the boy more like their mothers. Another girl is griping the woman's hand. She seems to be about half the age of the other two and has light brown hair with light blue eyes. 

My father and the man I assume is my uncle, hug before my dad pulls me closer to him. "Edmund, Linette, Will, Cecily, Ella this is my son Jace. Jace these are your uncle, aunt, and cousins." my father introduces me. I give a small tired smile, letting my eyes wander over the family again. 

"It´s nice to finally meet you, Jace. The two of you must feel tired after your flight. Let´s take you home and get you settled in, so you can rest." Linette tells us before turning around to lead our little group to their car. 

Will, who is walking next to me, bumps his shoulder to mine, telling me "It´s nice to have another boy in the family. Someone who I can play soccer with. Not that they never play with me, but they also want to play dress-up and family." 

"Yeah, I can only imagine. Clary always complained about how she couldn´t keep up with Jon and me." I reply with a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth at the mention of my best friends. 

Will gives me a contemplative look “Clary and Jon are your friends from home right?“ we have arrived at the car and get in. 

“Mhmm...“ I reply not in the mood to talk anymore. Will seems to understand that and instead turns to Cecily. I stare out the window, the trees blurring together as we drive by. 

We stop in front of a two-story house. Getting out of the car we grab our luggage from the back. I follow my father to the house next to the one we parked in front of. This must be our new home.

„You are invited over to have dinner at ours at eight. But get settled in and get some rest for now.“ Edward tells us before he follows his family into the house. 

My dad unlocks the door, pushing it open so we can walk in. The first thing I see is a staircase leading up to the second floor. 

Walking up the stairs, with my suitcase in hand, I call out to my dad who is inspecting the kitchen „I am going to choose a room!“ 

Making it to the top of the stairs I stare into a hall with several closed doors. Setting my suitcase down on the ground I open the door to my left, which I quickly realize is only a supply closet. I make my way through all the doors before getting to the last door at the end of the hall. Opening it I immediately know that this is going to be my room. 

The room has a bed placed in the middle of the room under a window. To the right is a door that leads to an en-suite bathroom, while a closet is placed against the left wall. The walls are white and it isn’t completely furnished, but I am sure that we can go and buy furniture and paint tomorrow. 

Falling onto the bed, my eyes instantly fall shut even though I fight the urge. I promised Clary and Jon that I would call them as soon as we arrived. Seconds later I am out like a light.


	3. New school new friends?

**Chapter 3: New school new friends?**

**AN: I am back. I have almost completed all my exams. There´s only one left next week. So I thought why not give you another chapter. This one is also a bit longer than the other ones. Also thank you for all the comments and favorites I got. Hope you enjoy ;)**

_This is about a week later. First day of school_

**Clary POV**

I am scared, to say the least. I am starting middle school this year and I thought Jace would be with me. Yeah, he´s a year older and already started last year, but he would have still been by my side. Jon will be there, yet it won´t be the same without Jace by our side.

"Clary! Are you ready? We have to go!" my brother screams from downstairs. I check my appearance one last time before running out of my room and down the stairs.

I come to a stop before my brother, who is waiting for me at the door.

"I´m good to go."

We say goodbye to our parents and with one final from my mother, Jon and I make our way to school.

We only live a ten to fifteen-minute walk from school, so we don´t have to take the bus.

As we walk I can´t help, but fidget with my hands. Jon seems to notice as he asks, "You okay? You seem nervous."

"Yeah, it just feels weird without Jace here."

"Oh, yeah it isn´t gonna be the same without him there."

"I mean in Elementary school it was easy to make friends. Everyone was nice to each other anyway. And I had the two of you by my side till last year. Now I don´t know. You and Jace both told me at the beginning of last year how hard it was to make friends with other people. Because everyone was already in their friend groups."

Jon puts a reassuring arm around me as he says, "You´re gonna make a lot of friends. You´ll see. You´re an amazing person, Clare. Don´t you ever forget that."

"Thanks, Jonny."

"That is my job as a big brother. Helping you when you need help."

**Jace POV**

Today is my first day at my new school. Without Clary or Jon. Will is going to be in my grade and Cecily the one under us. But it won´t be the same without my two best friends by my side.

"Jace come downstairs! Will and Cecily are here!" I hear my dad call from downstairs. Grabbing my backpack, I run downstairs and open the front door.

Cecily and Will stand in front of me, both dressed in the same school uniform I am wearing. Oh yeah. I have to wear a uniform because I´m going to some prestigious private school.

I shout one last goodbye to my dad, before closing the door behind me.

The three of us wait in silence for the bus to arrive. A few minutes later Will speaks up, "You ready for your first day?"

"I think so. I´m just glad that I already know both of you." And I am. Over the past two weeks, I got to know my cousins and their parents better. Especially Will. The two of us bonded over afternoons spend doing all kinds of sports.

"You´re a great guy. You´ll make plenty of friends in no time. You´ll see."

"Thanks, I guess. So when is the bus-" my question is cut short by the bus driving around the corner of our street.

We get on and look for empty seats. Cecily spots one of her friends, who seems to have kept a seat open for her. Will and I find seats towards the end of the bus.

_Both have arrived at school_

**Clary POV**

When we get to school, we go to the office to get our schedules. There are two different plans, depending on which day of the week it is.

Mon, Wed, Fri:  
English  
Geography  
Lunch  
History  
Art

Tue, Thu:  
Music  
Science  
Lunch  
Math  
P.E.

Seeing my first class is English, I make my way there. I sit myself down at an empty table and pull out my sketchbook. I begin drawing Jace. I have been drawing him a lot since he left. I forget the world around me and focus on the angel-like features of my best friend.

I am jolted out of my thoughts when a brown-haired boy with glasses sits down next to me.

"Hey- um. My name- no uh. Can I- Would it- Is this-" he stutters out. He goes slightly red and readjusts his glasses nervously.

I smile at him, trying to reassure him. "Hey. My name is Clary. And not his seat is not taken and you are welcome to sit here. Though you are already doing that."

He gets even redder when he notices that he is indeed already sitting down. But he smiles and says, "I am Simon. Nice to meet you."

After that, he doesn´t seem to be as nervous anymore. And we quickly strike up a conversation. 

We get interrupted by the teacher walking in. "Good morning class. I am Miss Seyton. And I will be your English teacher for this year. I am going to give you the rundown of the school layout and rules since most of you are new. Also, I hope you have acquainted yourself with your partner. You will be sitting next to them for the whole year."

For the rest of the lesson, she tells us about the school layout and rules, as well as the curriculum for this year. It´s pretty much the same for every lesson. First, the teacher introduces themselves, then they talk about what we will be doing over the year. Some even let us write sown what topics we want to focus on and are interested in and what we expect of the class.

Simon is in all my classes and we kinda stick together over the course of the day. 

**Jace POV**

**(By the way, Jace´s school is a middle and high school. They are next to each other. So they will be at the same school in middle and high school.)**

When we arrive at school I am told to go to the principal's office to get my schedule and to be shown around the school. Will leads me there, so I don´t get lost and leaves to go to his first lesson. Since he already got his schedule through an email last week.

"Jonathan Christopher Herondale!" I hear my name being called.

I move towards the receptionist who called my name, "You are allowed to go in now."

I do as she told me and open the door. Behind the desk sits a brown-haired middle-aged man with glasses perched on his nose. He looks up as I close the door behind me.

"Ah. You´re the new student. Jonathan Christopher Herondale, right?" he asks me, although it sounds more like a statement than a question.

"Yes, sir. Though I go by Jace," I reply.

"Let´s make this quick. I am principal Luke Garroway. And none of the sir nonsense. It´s Luke. Here is your schedule, locker number, and code," he hands me a sheet of paper with the mentioned information, "someone will be here to lead you around the school and bring you to your first class. If you have any questions you are free to come to me at any time. You are free to fo now. Or are there any questions you have now?"

"Not right now. Thank you, Luke." Still a bit shocked about the fact the principal is so laid back, I get up from my seat. Walking out of the office I am greeted with a black-haired boy with blue eyes.

"Hey, you must be Jonathan. I am Alec. If you will follow me, I can show you around." He begins walking and I follow behind.

"Nice to meet you. But I would prefer it if you called me Jace and not Jonathan."

"Sure thing." We take a left at the end of the hallway and halfway through he stops walking.

"This is your locker. As you can see the principal allows us to paint our lockers however we want to. So get creative with that. So the rooms we just walked by is where languages are thought. In this corridor are history and geography. On the next level is science and above that is music and arts. Another floor up is the library and rooms you can use if you have a free period. The cafeteria is to the end of this hallway. The P.E. building is separated from the main one. Just go out towards the back and you will find it. I think that´s all you need to know for now. If you have any questions just ask."

"That was a lot to take in at once. But I think I got it."

"Well then let's go to our first lesson, which is music."

We make our way up the two flights of stairs and go into a classroom. The teacher stops talking and everyone turns to look at us.

"Mr. Lightwwod if you would find your seat. Mr. Herondale, I assume. Would you like to introduce yourself? What instruments do you play?"

“Well, my name is Jace Herondale. I can play piano, guitar, and drums.” I tell them, wanting to get out of the spotlight as soon as possible. Some of the girls are looking at me in a way that makes me feel uncomfortable.   
  
“Thank you Mr. Herondale. You can take a seat next to Mr. Lightwood.” I do as I am told and sit down next to Alec. On the other side of me is a girl with shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes.   
  
When the teacher turns around, the girl turns to look at me. “My name is Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy. As I can see you have already met my brother. You seem nice enough. Why don’t you sit with us at lunch?” she asks me, with a big smile on her face.   
  
“Yeah sure, why not?” I shrug, before turning to the front to listen to the teacher. I don’t think that it would look good getting in trouble on my first day.   
  
_*Time skip to lunch*_  
  
Izzy wasn’t in my next class, which was science. Alec leads me to the cafeteria, where he stops to look around. He must have found what he was looking for since he starts walking again. We stop at a table towards the end of the room. Alec sits down and motions for me to sit down next to him.   
  
I notice Izzy sits opposite us, who turns to me as we sit down. “Oh, you’re here. So the glittery guy next to Alec is Magnus. Across from him are Jordan and Maia. And next to me is Sebastian. Everyone this is Jace.”   
  
A round of greetings goes around the table. Suddenly a hand is placed on my shoulder.   
  
“Hey, guys. I see you have made friends with the good crowd.” I hear Will's voice from behind me. He sits down next to me.   
  
“Yeah, I thought he looked like he could fit in. Now, how do the two of you know each other?” Izzy asks. 

“We’re cousins. Jace just moved here from Idris about a week ago.“   
  
“Now the same last name makes sense.“   
  
With that, we spend lunch talking and laughing. When the bell rings Alec, Will and I head to our next class.   
  
I feel better than I did for the last week. It was hard without Clary and Jon. But I already feel included in this group and we only spend an hour together. For the first time since I left the thought about Clary and Jon doesn’t make me feel sad.

**AN:**   
  
**Okay, so I need help. I am thinking of which couples I wanna do. I have already decided on doing Clary and Jace, but everyone else I am still thinking about. The following is a list of couples I thought of, though you are free to comment on anyone else. Especially for the characters, I don’t have anyone for, although I wouldn’t have a problem with having a few singles.**   
  
**Alec and Magnus**   
**Izzy and Simon**   
**Izzy and Sebastian**   
**Jordan and Maia**   
**Will and Tessa**   
**Jon and Sebastian**   
**Jon and Cecily**   
**Aline and Helen**   
**Jem**   
**Gideon**   
**Gabriel**   
**Raphael**   
**Bat**   
**Amatis (for Stephen?)**   
**Max**   
**Ella (don‘t know how long this fic will go, so I don’t know if Max and Ella will be old enough to put them in relationships. Just wanted to put them on the character list)**   
  
**Most characters are going to be introduced in the next two chapters. Anyone else you would like to see?**


	4. Of endings and new beginnings Part 1

**Chapter 4: Of endings and new beginnings Part 1**

_One year later_

**Clary: 13 Jace/Jon: 14**

**Jace POV**

“I want you to open your textbooks to page 124. Read the text and answer-“ our teacher gets interrupted by the intercom coming to life.

“Jonathan Christopher Herondale, please come to the office immediately!” 

Everyone, including the teacher, turns to look at me. I can see my friends sending me questioning glances. I understand why. I have never been called to the principal's office before. I myself have no clue about why.

Our teacher is the first to move again. Telling me to go. I stand up and move out the door. Going down the hallway I make my way towards the principal's office. 

“You can head on in,” the receptionist tells me when I come into her view.

I do as I am told and open the door. Luke motions for me to take a seat.

“You are probably wondering why I called you in here. I am just going to get this over with. Your father called. He said that a family friend, named Valentine Morgenstern, died of a heart attack.”

I am sure he is still talking, but I can’t hear anything over the rushing in my ears. One of the people I am close to, who I see as a second father. Died. I won´t ever be able to talk to him again.

“Jace do you hear me?“

“Yeah, sorry. I blanked out for a moment.“

“I said that you are dismissed from school for the next week. You and your father are going to Idris to grief and for the funeral. He is coming to pick you up in a few minutes.” 

_Time skip to when they are in Idris_

**Clary POV**

I feel a hand touch my shoulder and a soft voice saying, ”Hey.”

I turn around so fast everything is blurry for a moment. There standing before me is my best friend, who I haven’t seen in person for over three years.

“Jace” I sob out and fall into his arms, feeling his close around my back.

“I am so so sorry Clary.” I can feel tears fall onto my neck, where his head is buried.

“It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have saved him.” I get out between sniffles. My own tears dampening his shirt. We release each other from the hug.

“Hey man.” Jon comes up next to us. The two of them hug.

Jon has his arm around my shoulders, while Jace holds my hand tightly. Together we watch as the casket gets lowered into the ground.

_Later that night_

“You should get some sleep. It was a hard day.” Jace says and goes to stand up, from where he is sitting next to me on my bed.

I grab his wrist before he can get too far away. “Please. Stay.”

“Of course.”

I feel the bed shift as Jace gets situated on the bed. I snuggle close to him, burying my face in his chest, as he puts his arms around me and pulls me close. I soon feel sleep pulling me under. Knowing that Jace is there to protect me.

_A week later_

**Jace POV**

“I’m sorry I have to go so soon. I would have loved to stay longer, but I have to get back to school.” I say as I release Jon with one last clap on the back.

Jon sighs before replying, “I understand man. But it will hopefully not take as long this time till we see each other face to face again. I mean. We keep in contact through calls, but it's different talking to you face to face.” With that, he takes off in the direction of our parents leaving me and Clary alone.

"I wanted to give you this. Apparently, it’s kind of becoming a tradition that I give you a gift to say goodbye." I say as I hand Clary the present.

Clary opens it finding a bracelet with white pearls, except one which is black. She looks at me with a questioning look.

As I pull up the sleeve of my jacket I reveal the counterpart to the bracelet.

****

"These are distant bracelets. You see that yours has white pearls, but one and mine are black with one white one. That’s because they are kind of connected. With you having one of my black beads and I having one of your white ones. It’s supposed to remind me of you every time I look at it. Or you to be reminded of me when you look at yours."

"Thank you so much. It’s even more beautiful now that I know the reason behind it. Would you help me put it on?“

"Of course.“

As soon as the bracelet is around her wrist, Clary tackles me in a hug. Instinctively I pull her closer.

"Jace! I'm sorry but we have to leave.“ with one last squeeze, I let go of Clary and jog up next to my father.   
Getting into the car, I watch as my two best friends get farther and farther away. Before we drive around the corner and they are out of sight completely. Again.


	5. Of endings and new beginnings Part 2

**Chapter 5: Of endings and new beginnings Part 2**

**AN: Yes. You are seeing right. I updated two chapters in a matter of hours. Hope you enjoy :-)**

_Big time skip._

**They are all in their senior year now. Clary skipped a grade.**

**Clary: 16 Jon/Jace: 17**

**Jace POV**

I am talking to my group of friends, when I feel someone jump on my back. Shocked, I almost fall over, but luckily regain my balance quick enough. 

“Hey there, ducky. You miss me?” I hear an all too familiar voice whisper in my ear. 

I can see the look of shock on the faces of my friends since I still haven’t got rid of the girl clinging to my back. Normally I would have thrown anyone of my back within seconds. But this was no ordinary person. This was one of my best friends.

Lowering Clary to the floor, I turn around, still with her arms wrapped around my neck.

“Of course I missed you, Carrot.”

“Oh. Carrot, really?”

“You called me ducky.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now give me a genuine hug, you big dumbo.”

I do just that. Putting my arms around her waist, I pull her close to me. Burring my head in her neck, I inhale the comforting scent. The familiar smell of lavender and ink hitting my nose.

A throat clearing behind me has me pulling away from Clary. I had completely forgotten about my friends. I turn around and see them all with raised eyebrows and crossed arms.

“Guys, this is Clary,” my friends relax at that, “One of my best friends from back home.”

“From left to right are Magnus, Alec, Izzy, Sebastian or Seb, Jem, Tessa and my cousin Will.”

“Nice to meet you all,” Clary says and gets a round of greetings back.

I turn to her to ask what has been circling around my head since she got here. Before I can open my mouth to ask she already turns to me, knowing what I am going to ask.

“We moved here last week. You know how my mom met this guy last year. Well, he lives here, and they got engaged a few weeks ago. So here we are. And I just found out we go to the same school. Otherwise I would have visited you today, but now I don’t have to anymore.” Clary rambles.

I smile at her and ask, “So you’re living here now? I don’t have to call you to hear from you anymore?”

An all too familiar voice makes me turn around, “Nope. You have to put up with us all the time now.” Jon says.

“I don’t know if I am happy to have you here anymore. If you are just going to annoy me,” I reply before pulling him into a hug, “Guys, this is Jon, my other best friend. There is a round of greetings and introductions once more.

I turn out the following conversation, instead turning to Clary. “Do you have your schedule already?”

“Yeah, Jon and I got them before I saw you standing here. I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to surprise you.”

“You definitely surprised me. I almost face planted. And in front of all my friends, too.”

“I am so sorry. Is the poor baby going to cry now?”

“I am not going to cr-“ I am cut off by the bell ringing, “What class do you have now?”

I wait as Clary pulls out her schedule, “I have music with Mr. Lee.“

“Great, we have the same class,” I put my arm around her and begin our walk to the music room. With Alec, Will, Jon and Isabelle breaking away from our group because they have English first.

“So, you want to tell me why every girl and even some guys are glaring daggers at me. You some kind of womanizer now?“ Clary asks in a teasing tone. I blush and open my mouth to respond. 

But before I can say anything, Magnus jumps in, “Oh yeah. He has a new girlfriend like every week. We don’t know how he still finds new ones.“

“Leave him alone, Mags. Jace is quite the opposite of what Magnus just told you. We haven’t even seen him kiss a girl, much less having a girlfriend before. Not for lack of trying on the girl’s part. He‘s quite popular with the ladies. And like you can see, even some guys.“ Jem, ever the diplomatic one, jumps in before I can retaliate.

Clary looks at me as if asking which one is telling the truth. “Jem’s right. I haven’t had a girlfriend yet. There just hasn’t been the right girl.“ I tell her. Knowing that she can see the honesty in my eyes.

With that, we get to the room and take seats towards the back. I can already tell this is going to be the best year yet. With my two best friends back at my side.


	6. Not a chapter

I am taking a break from this story.

I am sorry that I haven’t updated in a few months. But I am currently studying for my final exams before graduating. So I am taking a bit of a break from writing this story as I have a lot to revise. I hope that you stick around until I can post a new chapter in around two to three months, when I am done with all my final exams. I am not going to abandon this story. I promise you that. Because I have had a lot of fun writing it and still have ideas of what to do further into the story, but I can’t focus on writing these ideas down right now. And I don’t want to lose interest in this story because of how some chapters turned out because I was stressed. I hope that I will be able to write new chapters when I am done with studying and my final exams.


End file.
